nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Magneboy
|description = Use the power of magnetism to push and pull platforms to reach the exit.}} Magneboy '''is a puzzle game released in 2008 for MTV Arcade. The player controls an orange robot who uses his magnetic powers to reach the end of each level. Controls '''Arrow Keys - Move Magneboy around in level. Spacebar - Use magnetic powers. Levels Level 1 This level shows the player how to move Magneboy around in the level, and introduces blue tiles, of which Magneboy will be pulled towards if he uses his magnetic powers. The player should travel to the help tile, then use the magnetic powers to pull Magenboy towards the blue tile, traveling towards the finish. Level 2 Level 2 introduces obstacles, which block Magneboy's magnetic powers and prevent him from moving past them. The player must follow the blue tiles and travel the long way in order to complete the level. Level 3 In Level 3, the player must guide Magneboy through a maze of blue and green tiles and obstacles in order to complete the level. Level 4 Level 4 is similar in respect to Level 3, of which the player must once again find a correct path through clumps of blocks with blue, green and obstacle tiles on them in order to reach the finish. Level 5 Level 5 introduces purple tiles, which Magneboy can pull towards him if he uses his magnetic powers. This level also warns the player that they may get trapped if the tiles are pulled in the wrong order. The player can complete this level by pulling the purple tiles closest to each block. Level 6 In Level 6, Magneboy is positioned in the top left corner of an array of 24 purple blocks, placed 6 by 4. The player must pull the purple tiles correctly in order to create a path to the finish tile. Level 7 Magneboy is now positioned amongst a broken green-tile path, with only two purple tiles and three blue tiles on each broken chunk of the puzzle. The player should have Magneboy go to each of the blue tiles, taking the purple tile with him. At the end of the level, the purple tiles should be place directly over the gaps, so Magneboy can close the gaps using them and complete the level. Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Level 11 Level 12 Level 13 Magneboy should go to where a key block is and pull it to the wall. Now go down and below the key block. Pull it to the bottom. Now go pull the purple block down so that it will be able to pull the key block across. Walk onto the purple block and pull the key block. Now leave the key block alone and pull the purple block up and to the left side. Go onto the finish block and pull the key block. Magneboy will get sucked into a pipe and the level will be complete. Level 14 Level 15 Level 16 Level 17 Level 18 Level 19 Level 20 Level 21 Level 22 Level 23 Level 24 Level 25 Level 26 Level 27 Level 28 Level 29 Level 30 Level 31 Level 32 Level 33 Level 34 Level 35 Level 36 Level 37 Level 38 Level 39 Level 40 Level 41 Level 42 Level 43 Level 44 Level 45 Level 46 Level 47 Level 48 Level 49 Level 50 Ending Interactive objects *'Teleporters' - Magnetic powers can travel through them to the other end of another teleporter. *'Arrows' - Force Magneboy's magnetic power to go in the direction they face in. Tiles Main article: Tiles (Magneboy) Magneboy can use his magnetic powers on these certain tiles. *'Blue' - Pulls Magneboy towards it when he uses his magnetic powers. *'Purple' - Travels towards Magneboy when he uses his magnetic powers. *'Bridge' - Create a platform when aligned so that Magneboy can cross between them. *'Key' - Must be placed next to the finish tile in order to succeed. *'Obstacles' - Tiles with objects on them block Magneboy from passing through or using his magnetic powers. *'Finish' - When Magneboy steps onto this tile, the level is complete. *'Help' - When Magneboy moves onto this tile, it will display hints and information about the challenges of the level. *'Oil' - Magneboy will continue moving in the same direction until there is no more oil beneath him. Enemies *'Sleeping monsters' - Serve a similar role to obstacles, only they can be removed from play when Magneboy pulls the tile they sleep on. *'Patrol monsters' - Follow the direction of arrows or a set pattern. *'Chase monsters' - Chase Magneboy if he comes too close. Scoring Players are scored by the number of moves they take to complete the level, which is counted at the bottom left hand corner of the screen. The number of moves include the number of steps Magneboy takes when traveling from tile to tile as well as the number of times Magneboy uses his magnetic powers. More points are scored when less moves are taken. Unused content Magneboy contains unused text for an exclamation mark (!), comma (,), and hyphen (-). Also unused is a neon red square image. The only unused text in the game is an image with text on it, the text being "BLAH BLAH BLAH", this text likely palceholder text. MB1.png|The unused exclamation mark MB3.png|The unused comma MB4.png|The unused hyphen MB8.png|The neon red square MB9.png|The unused image of text Trivia *Scores section for Magneboy are unavailable, with a text saying "Scores are available at Nitrome.com. Click to play game at Nitrome.com". Clicking will redirect player to the game Nanobots, http://www.nitrome.com/games/nanobot. magneboy unavailable hi scores.PNG|The High Scores section References Category:Games Category:Magneboy Category:Puzzle games Category:2008 games Category:Music by Lee Nicklen Category:Programming by Aaron Steed Category:Beta Category:Art by Jon Annal Category:Level-based games Category:Browser games